


Wedding Woes

by gritsinmisery



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events leading up to our wedding, from my husband's PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Wedding Day" prompt at the LJ comm "ljlimericks".

For me, the big day appeared  
With none of the problems I'd feared.  
My husband-to-be  
Was not so lucky,  
And this is his tale right here:

The day he drove down to my town  
Two feet of the white stuff came down.  
He spun out on the road  
And had to be towed,  
Which he paid the man for with a frown.

He continued his run of bad luck  
Wedding-Day-Minus-One, with his tux.  
In the shopkeeper did prance  
And handed him baggy striped pants!  
Good thing the guy knew how to duck.

The day of, my husband's first stop  
Was to pick up things at the florist's shop.  
When they told him my flowers  
Wouldn't be done for hours,  
You could have heard the proverbial pin drop.

"And your aisle runner? Oh dear…  
We don't seem to have one around here.  
No, it's not just mislaid.  
Okay, have an upgrade."  
I think an explosion they feared.

Despite all this trouble and woe  
Our wedding was still set to go.  
Now twenty-six years on  
The memories aren't gone,  
So a renewal-of-vows is a "No!"


End file.
